64 Train Station
'''64 Train Station '''is a Thomas/64 Zoo Lane Parody. Cast *Lucy Van Pelt (from Peanuts) as Lucy (Lucy Van Pelt and Lucy (64 Zoo Lane) have their same names and they're blue) *Gina as Georgina the Giraffe (Gina doesn't have the name "Georg", Georgina has "Georg" name on it.) *Nelson as Nelson the Elephant (Nelson the Ballast Tractor and Nelson the Elephant have the same names) *Molly as Molly the Hippopotamus (Molly the Yellow Engine and Molly the Hippopotamus have their same names) *Bill and Ben as Giggles and Tickles the Monkeys *Duke as Boris the Bear (both colors were different) *Clarabel as Nathalie the Antelope (both colors were different) *Flora as Audrey the Ostrich *Diesel as Reginald the Lion (both were mean) *Rajiv as The Snip Snap Bird *Derek as King Snake *Victor as Victor the Crocodile (Victor the Steam Engine and Victor the Crocodile got their same names) *Kevin as Kevin the Crocodile (Kevin the Crane and Kevin the Crocodile got their same names) *Lady as Doris the Duck *Toby as Toby the Tortoise (Toby the Tram Engine and Toby the Tortoise have usually their same names.) *Isobella as Isabel the Flamingo (Also Known as Isabella the Construction Lorry) *Mirabel (from RWS) as Mirabelle the Flamingo (Mirabel doesn't have the name "le", Mirabelle has the name "le" on it.) *Alice (form RWS) as Annabelle the Flamingo *Herbert (from The British Railway Series) as Herbert the Warthog (Herbert the LNER Gresley V2 and Herbert the Warthog got their same names) *Percy as Zed the Zebra *Stepney as Alan the Aardvark *Boco as Ronald the Rhinoceros *Luke as The Tic Tic Bird *Harvey as William the Weaverbird *Ashima as Pauline the Pelican *Nigel (from The British Railway Series) as Nigel the Elephant Calf (Nigel the LNER Gresley V3 and Nigel the Elephant Calf got their same names) *Murdoch as Harry the Hyena *Madge as Edna the Hyena *Two Slate Trucks as Holly and Johnnie the Hyena Pups *Harold as Seamus the Stork *Edward as Eddie the Hippopotamus (Formerly Edward the Hippopotamus) *Henrietta as Henrietta the Hairy Hippopotamus (Henrietta the Coach and Henrietta the Hippopotamus usually ahve their same names.) *Kelly as Patsy the Porcupine *Casper (A Fanmade Thomas Character) as Casper the Chameleon (Casper the Orange Engine and Casper the Chameleon have usually their same names, Sugar sweet so are you.) *Spencer as Granddad Chameleon *Dennis as Dennis the Dormedary (Dennis the Diesel and Dennie the Camel have their same names.) *Gary (A Minis Thomas Character form SpongeBob SquarePants 9-Pack) as Gary the Dromedary (Gary the Snail Engine and Gary the Camel have usually their same names. Spencer as Gary is from SpongeBob SquarePants 9-Pack. Also, how did that things go with that Austrian Guy?) *Gordon as Dr. Gordon Gorilla (formerly Gordon the Gorilla) *Mavis as Esmerelda the Snake *Old Slow Coach as Cousin Chuckles the Monkey (both have darker colors) *Helen (A Narrow Gauge Engine a.k.a A Fanmade Thomas Character) as Lily the Ostrich Chick *Rusty as Doogal the Ostrich Chick *Rosie as Rosie the Rhinoceros (Rosie the Pink Engine and Rosie the Rhinoceros have their same names) *Elizabeth as Petula the Parrot *Emily as Melanie the Moose *Frieda as Beverley the Beaver *Ryan as Randolph the Raccoon *Millie as Barbra the Baby Bison *Alfie and Charlie as Alfie and Charlie the Chipmunks (Alfie the Excavator and Alfie the Chipmunk have both names;Charlie the Purple Engine and Charlie the Chipmunk have both names) *Two Slip Coaches as Mr. and Mrs Bison (both are brown) *Sir Handel as Adam the Armadillo *James as Jazz the Jaguar *Oliver as Leopoldo the Llama *Trevor as Taco the Toucan *Annie as Annie the Anaconda (Annie the Coach and Annie the Anaconda have same names) *George as Duddley the Sloth *Cranky as Itchy Quetzal the Mysterious Mountain *Belle as Tallulah the Toucan *Skarloey as Joey the Kangaroo (both were red) *Rheneas as Jimmy the Kanagroo *Jerome and Judy as Janet and Elvis the Kangaroo *Hannah as Janice the Kangaroo *Henry as Mr. Platypus *Daisy as Julie the Kangaroo *Terence as Ribbit the Frog *Caitlin as Phoebe the Koala *Carrie (from Construction Site) as Carrie the Cockatoo (Carrie the Forklift and Carrie the Cockatoo have same names) *Iron Bert as Snowbert the Polar Bear (formerly Bert the Polar Bear) *Sidney as Sidney the Seal (Sidney the Blue Diesel Shunter and Sydney the Seal usually have their same names) *Midnight Ortiz (A Fanmade Thomas Character) as Jamie the Littlist Puffin *Thomas as Thomas the Puffin (Thomas the Tank Engine and Thomas the Puffin names we're the same) *Paxton as Sharon the Puffin *Oliver (The Pack) as Lewis the Puffin *Diesel 10 as Hercule Moustache the Warlus (both have their mean emotions) *Princess Alice (from TUGS) as Thelma the Whale *Salty as Gunnar the Seagull *Jack as Jack Big Claw the Crab (Since Jack is a Front Loader, Jack Big Claw is already there for this time. Why isn't Jack the Front Loader doesn't have a claw for brendam?) *Yong Bao as Bao Bao the Giant Panda (both were the chinese characters) *Bertie as Gertie the Goat (Bertie and Gertie rhymes with "ertie") *Lofty (from Bob the Builder) as Cassandra the Crane *Fergus as Horace the Hare *Bulstrode as Cofused-us the Carp Category:Thomas Parodies